


All Ears

by StardustDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunnies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Gabriel Christmas shopping at the pet store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narwhalmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalmeg/gifts).



> Written for a friend who loves bunnies and Gabriel. Enjoy!

Gabriel is on a rabbit kick. 

To be fair, he's loved rabbits since he was a kid, but his father would never let him get one. Something about Gabriel not being responsible. 

But then he met Sam, who shared a similar interest in animals. They dated for a year before deciding to move in together, and then for Christmas, Sam took him pet shopping.  
Gabriel immediately hones in on the bunnies. 

Leaning over the encasement, he grins to himself. "How do you catch a unique rabbit?" He asks Sam.

He can feel Sam's hesitance to answer, but eventually asks. 

"Unique up on it."

Sam snorts quietly, nudging his side. 

They pick up two bunnies (because Gabriel insists just one will be lonely) and begin to look at cages. 

"What's a rabbit's favorite car?"

"I dunno, what?"

"A hutchback." Gabriel has to resist cackling at his own joke. 

The rabbits wait while Sam and Gabriel pick out food, even grabbing some carrots. Sam knows what's coming.  
"How does a rabbit make gold soup?"

Sam raises an eyebrow. 

"Well, he starts with 24 carrots."

Sam cracks a smile. 

"What did the rabbit say to the carrot?" He doesn't even wait for Sam this time. "It's been nice gnawing you!" 

Sam can't resist, seeing how happy Gabriel is, and leans down to kiss him. 

"Come on. Let's take them home." 

He's already pulling out his money and on his way to the register by the time Gabriel catches up to him. 

"Sam...what do you think of dogs?"

"...Why?" He asks hesitantly. 

"Because if it ever gets cold, we could have a chilly dog on a bunny."


End file.
